


If Holographic Trees Could Talk

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri., Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna - Fandom
Genre: Anime, Apologies, Awkward Conversations, Boys Being Boys, Bugs & Insects, Comedy, Computers, Crushes, Embarrassment, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Holography, Humor, Inappropriate Behavior, Monsters, No Sex, No Slash, Parallel Universes, Porn Watching, Sex Talk, Sexual Humor, Teasing, Trees, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Yagami Taichi and Izumi Koushiro have a frank discussion about the former’s questionable distractions. [Set during Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna]
Relationships: Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi & Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Tachikawa Mimi
Kudos: 4





	If Holographic Trees Could Talk

If Holographic Trees Could Talk

Author’s Note: Set during _Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairing: Referenced one-sided (canon) Koushiro x Mimi.

Summary:

Yagami Taichi and Izumi Koushiro have a frank discussion about the former’s questionable distractions.

* * *

Inside a holographic tree not dissimilar to the one they hid in when they first came to the Digital World, the Chosen quibbled. At the outset, they hadn’t streamlined the terminology, and it was “Digimon World.”

“You still upset I corrupted your hard drive? I apologized for that.”

The dull clacking of keys in the echo chamber that was this hollow imitation of plant life tested Taichi’s tolerance.

“You can’t seclude yourself here forever. Kuwagamon’ll getcha!”

Running command prompt to unfreeze his CPU, Koushiro crossed his arms. “My laptop wouldn’t have locked up if you hadn’t been watching adult videos on it!”

The older chuckled. He was first to admit he had a problem. “Agumon insisted.”

“So you two borrowed my computer? T-to watch _that_?”

“ _Porn_ , Koushiro. It’s called _porn_. I know you clear your history more thoroughly than I do – bet you designed an _ingenious_ program – but we all do it!”

“ _I_ don’t!”

“We all have certain needs.”

“Not me!”

“Well, you must do something! Perv out on pics of Mimi, by chance?”

Koushiro choked.

“Did I hit the nail on the head?”

“Can’t you take your allegations someplace else, please?”

“Since you asked sooo nicely! C’mon, Agumon. It’s Koushiro’s ‘private time!’” Taichi made air quotes.

“Is there stuff to eat where we’re going?” Agumon ground his pointy teeth.

“Really, Taichi-san…” Koushiro groaned, ruddy as Tentomon’s shell.


End file.
